User blog:Aranryanchampion/IMPORTANT INFORMATION! Ultimate Poll character update!
Hello everyone, I am ARC and I have another announcement to make! As you could read from the picture above, I made an agreement with WageGannon6 that two of the three Equestria Girls characters will show up in his game. Which one he choses is entirely up to him, if he wants to have one of them or even both. The reason why this is happening is because I created so much drama about this subject when I added the "Possible SARCBB character" on Pinkie Pie EQG's page. Then the drama continued when WageGannon6 thought that I was going to take one of his possible characters away from him, which is exactly what I did even if it was not what I intended. Combine that with my own stupidity that I just cannot spend some time on Google without finding information about characters that I want to make. So I ended up finding three characters that I would like to make, that could replace the "Equestria Girls". Two of which were decided by my... well... male instincts... In case you want to know where these characters come from, then here is the updated list in alphabetical order: ◾ Gargomon (Digimon: The Movie) ◾ Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13:th) ◾ Kaihime (Samurai Warriors 3) ◾ Kan-Ra (Killer Instinct (2013)) ◾ Korra (The Legend of Korra) ◾ Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat III) ◾ Larvell Jones (Police Academy) ◾ Leomon (Digimon Adventure 01) ◾ Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) ◾ Mokap (Mortal Kombat: Deady Alliance) ◾ Predator (Predator (1987)) ◾ Xenomorph XX121 (Alien (1979)) What does this mean to the people who voted for these three characters in the last blog? Alright, everyone that spent votes on Applejack EQG, Pinkie Pie EQG and Sunset Shimmer, will get the votes that their votes on these characters back. The list is the following: * Lydia Prower - 3 votes * Stocking Rose - 2 votes * WageGannon6 - 2 votes * MegaToon1234 - I vote * Steven Star - 1 vote Just in case you forgot. Just like with all these other poll, you cannot vote on a character that you have already voted on. The final round will still happen after Rosa Anarchy's replacement (Xion), where the top four characters will move on, will get their voting count reset and you will get to vote between these four characters who you want to make it into the roster. At some point this weekend, I will write Bruce Lee's guidance and who knows maybe I will give the Martial Arts Legends his own page on this wiki. Once again, I am looking forwards to what all of you have to offer with your games. Finally, I want to say that I am sorry that I did not make this change right away and suddenly change the rules in the middle of the contest. I really mean it... If you have any questions, then just feel free to ask. :) I am ARC and I will see you next time! SEE YA! :D Category:Blog posts Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Update